Bittersweet
by IrishArmyBrat06
Summary: JohnnyxLulu fic. Its been a while since I've been able to write... I've had serious writers block. New fic, all citicism welcome.
1. Chapter 1

**_Title:_ Bittersweet  
_Summary:_ Logan hurt Lulu, Lulu doesn't forgive Logan. Instead, she's been falling for Johnny... their bittersweet romance. Just read... lol.  
_Disclaimer:_ I own nothing, except the story line.**

X

She stood on the docks in broad daylight, knowing even then she ran the risk of getting hurt, with tears sliding sadly down her unmade cheeks. He had just broke her heart again. But this time it wasn't by sleeping with Maxie Jones, no instead it was almost taking the life of her brother.

Logan Hayes had managed to worm his way back into Sonny Corinthos' good graces and get his old job back. And in doing that job, he was supposed to shoot to kill anyone who got in the way of a shipment. Including the so-called love of his life's brother. Now Lucky Spencer was lying in a hospital bed, next to her father, fighting for his life. This time she wouldn't forgive him. Even if no-one knew who pulled the trigger, he knew. And he had told her.

That is why you would find this pretty blond standing on the docks at two o'clock in the afternoon, crying. Milo, an old friend of Lulu's had tried to comfort her, but he too was apart of that shoot out, and she couldn't deal with it. 'Why do I seem to attract all the mobsters?' she couldn't help wonder.

"Lulu?" A voice asked from behind her. Quickly she wiped the tears from her face and turned to face her visitor. It was Elizabeth. "Hunny, are you alright?" a worried expression had fixed itself to her delicate features.

"I'm fine… why wouldn't I be?" She asked trying to smile, and in the end all she had done was make tears push their way to the surface again, and her smile broke.

"It's okay to be mad at Logan. It's not really easy to love a Mobster. I would know. It won't be easy to forgive him either. But, Lucky will be alright. I checked on him before I left." Elizabeth said, placing a hand on lulu's shoulder.

"I can't forgive him, Liz. How can I? Why is it I seem to only attract gangsters and mobsters? Spinelli, the techie for Jason and Sonny. Milo who's a body guard for them. And finally, Logan, who is a hit-man for them. Why can't I just find some normalcy?" She looked at Elizabeth a pleading look.

"It's in the water here in Port Charles. There's something off about it." Elizabeth joked. It did bring a smile to Lulu's face. "In all honesty, being a techie, bodyguard, or hit-man, it's not who they are; it's what they do. You can't hate them for it. They're all good guys down deep." She stood there a few more minutes, allowing time for her words to sink in. "I'm sorry I can't stick around longer, but I have to get to Jake and Cam. Are you going to be alright?"

"Yea, I'll be fine. Thanks for telling me Lucky was going to be alright."

X

She was walking back toward the Quartermain house feeling thoroughly exhausted when someone grabbed her arm. Jumping quickly she found the guy to be Logan.

"What do you want, Logan?" She asked, her voice as icy as the wind that whipped about them.

"Lulu, I'm sorry. There's nothing else I can say." Logan stated solemnly.

"You're right about that. You pointed a gun at my brother and shot him, just to look good to your boss. Sorry, it doesn't cut it with me." Lulu snarled. "What if you had killed him? You almost did!"

Just then a yellow mustang came up beside them, and Johnny walked up pointing a gun at Logan. "I'm real sick of you making Lulu cry. You just hurt her for the last time."

"What the hell?! Who do you think you are?" Logan demanded. "Put your damn gun away now."

"Johnny, please… Put the gun away." Lulu begged. Johnny was right, Logan had hurt her for the last time, but she wasn't going to end his life over it. "Please, Johnny, put the gun down."

Johnny looked at her and saw the fear in her eyes. Quickly he put the gun back in his jeans, he hadn't meant to frighten her. She was the only person who wasn't scared of him. Putting his gun away was a big mistake because just as quickly as his gun went down, Logan's came up.

"Lulu, get behind me, now." He demanded, his gun trained on Johnny's chest. Shock and fear had etched itself onto Lulu's pretty face as the scene unfolded before her. "Now Lulu!" Quickly she stepped behind him, her mind racing at what she should or could do to help Johnny. "You won't take the girl of my dreams away from me. You wont be able to if you're dead."

"Don't bring Lulu into this. She doesn't need to be an accomplice to my murder then." Johnny said. He didn't look scared. No, just worried about Lulu.

Without even thinking she shouted at him. "Johnny, he has a gun pointed at you, and you're worried about me being an accomplice?!"

"She's got a point Johnny, you should be worried about saving your own hide." Logan said with a crazy smile. "Good bye Johnny."

Things had happened so fast in front of Johnny's eyes, he didn't even know what happened. All he knew was that there was a gun shot, a blur of blond and a scream from Lulu.

X


	2. Chapter 2

_I still own nothing, I have the final chapter written as well, thanks to my reviewers! It really does help me. I'm just waiting to get a few reviews on this chapter then I'll post the last one. I hope yall enjoy it!_

X

Suddenly Johnny's sense came to him as he seen Lulu on the ground. She had knocked Johnny out of the way to take the bullet. Quickly Johnny picked her up off the ground, and was running to his car.

"Put her down, Johnny. You're not going to be the hero tonight." Logan demanded. His face was pale, but his hand was steady. "She took the bullet that was meant for you, and I won't forgive you for letting her get involved."

"I'm taking Lulu to the hospital, cause your deranged. You knew full well that she would try and help me because her and I are friends. Deal with that. She needs to get to the hospital NOW!" He just slid into the drivers' seat of his car holding Lulu still and drove as quickly as he could.

X

On the drive to the hospital, Lulu lost consciousness. Johnny ran into the hospital holding her lifeless body in his arms and he was covered in her blood. "I need help! Please!" He screamed. "Damnit Lulu! I told you we couldn't work because of this reason. I said you would get hurt and I was right damnit!" He mumbled. "I need help! Someone!" Just then the nurses looked over to see what the fuss was all about, and upon realizing that this man had a bleeding woman in his arms, the grabbed a gurney and started rushing about.

"Sir, can you tell us what happened?" Nurse Nadine asked.

"Logan Hayes. He was pissed at me; he had a gun held to me. I think she tried to hit his arm and when that didn't work as well, she stepped in front of the bullet." Johnny said. The events had been playing over in his mind in slow motion, repeating themselves over and over. "He said he loved her and he put a bullet through her." This last statement was more to himself than anyone else.

"Johnny Zaccara, I told you to leave Port Charles, did I not?" A voice said from behind him. Turning quickly he seen Sonny Corinthos and his partner in crime, Jason Morgan.

"Well, I would be gone…If one of your men hadn't tried to kill a friend." Johnny said angrily. "Lulu Spencer was just rushed into surgery because of Logan Hayes. They're not too sure she will make it out alright."

Sonny didn't seem to know this fact, nor did Jason Morgan. "You're lying. You shot her Zaccara." Logan said coming up behind his bosses. "Don't you dare try and shift the blame from you to me." His face was still pale but now it was contorted with rage, and something else, but Jason or Sonny couldn't name it. "I hope I'm the one that puts that final bullet in you Johnny. You've hurt Lulu too much."

"Mr. Corinthos, Mr. Morgan, I refuse to dignify your… employee with a response. Your friend Carly knows exactly how much I care about Lulu. You can be the judge of who pulled the trigger." Johnny turned to sit. He would never show it, but he was terrified that he had just lost Lulu, now she would realize it was too dangerous to be near him. Now was when she would turn her back and walk away. No matter how much he said that was what he wanted, it was a lie. He looked forward to the times she would call, asking him to meet her. He looked forward to her incessant badgering about walking away from the business his father had worked so hard to build.

Sonny and Jason left the hospital, asking the nurses to call them with an update. Logan was heading up to the nurses station, when suddenly he was turned around. "You honestly feel you deserve to be with Lulu? You made a bet about sleeping with her, you've lied to her, you've manipulated her and just now you put a bullet into her, possibly cause her to be paralyzed or worse. How can you say I've hurt her? You will pay for everything. I'm real sick and tired of her being hurt by some bastard who feels he deserves a chance with an angel like her."

Logan pulled his arm free, smirking at Johnny. "Careful Johnny, you're emotions are getting the better of you." He retorted. Johnny let him go and went back to his chair.

X

It had been two hours since Lulu was brought in and Johnny was starting to get worried. Her family had been called and Luke had already asked him to say what happened. He about had another heart attack when he found out it was Hayes who pulled the trigger on his gumdrop.

As Johnny sat in the waiting room, he silently prayed for her recovery. 'If she makes it out alive, I'm leaving my father's business to Trevor and whoever else.' He vowed silently. It had meant so much to Lulu that he get out of the business, and who knew? All it took was for the only girl to ever believe in him to get shot to make him come to his senses.

X

It was almost four and half hours later that Lulu made it through surgery. To hear that she survived was a miracle. It was going to break her heart that she would be paralyzed from the waist down. Johnny thought back to his vow and seen Sonny and Jason sitting with the rest of her family. Lucky was in a wheel chair next to his father, Elizabeth and the boys were there as well. Logan had enough sense not to show up, but Milo was there along with Spinelli, Dillon, and Georgie. It made Johnny want to be apart of Lulu's life all the more. To see her friends and family all here to support her. He never had that in his life. He too was there in support of her.

Johnny got up the courage to walk over to the other side of the waiting room. "Mr. Corinthos, Mr. Morgan, may I have a word with you?" He asked.

"A month ago, you offered me a way out of this… life, or should I say so-called life." He took a deep breath, knowing what he wanted to say, but not having the right words. "I would like to take you up on that offer."

Sonny and Jason both stared at him in shock. "I know that things have happened, I've heard the news and heard from Lulu. I've not attempted to harm you in anyway shape or form. I'm willing to hand you Trevor, then I'll sell you all my piers, and holdings. If you'd like." Again, another deep breath.

"You honestly want out, don't you?" Sonny said. Contrary to popular belief, this man did seem to have a heart. "You really do care about Lulu don't you?"

"Yes sir. She is someone… amazing and special. And as I sat over there waiting for news, I swore that if she made it through, I would give up my fathers life and start one of my own… finally. And I want her to be apart of it. I don't want to have to hide how I feel about her because of the risk of something like this happening, even though this had nothing to do with the mob war that Trevor is trying to start." Johnny said sincerely. "I don't want a war and I sure as hell don't want Lulu apart of one either."

"Lulu cares about you. I know that. I can see you care about her… So let me ask this, and don't you dare lie to me because if I find out you do, I will put a bullet through your head. Who shot Lulu?" Sonny asked. Any other man would be shaking in the place he stood. But not Johnny Zaccara. No, Johnny looked him dead in the eye and said the name.

"Logan Hayes."


	3. Chapter 3

_**Still don't own a thing. This is the final chapter... Hope for reviews!!!!**_

X

Lulu had been sitting in the hospital for weeks, and finally it was her day to go home. There was a knock at the door and Johnny walked in. "Hey beautiful." He smiled. Since she had been brought in, Johnny barely left the hospital. If he did, it was to go to the room he'd rented above Kelly's showered and slept for a few hours. Then he was back by her side. And she didn't care.

"Hey there." She loved being with him. He had done so much to show he cared and her family adored him. He left the mob, handed Trevor over and could finally be happy with living. She tried to get up and go over to him, but the second she put her weight on her feet, she collapsed.

"Lulu, don't try and rush it. You need to heal right, or you'll never walk again." Johnny said rushing to her side.

"Damnit, I'm going to walk again. I've given myself enough time. I'm sick of this stupid wheel chair and I'm sick of this damn hospital." Lulu grumbled. "oh shit." She said, suddenly pale faced. "Johnny, what am I going to do about Logan? I don't want him to come near me to keep me quiet. I haven't answered any of the P.C.P.D.'s questions about that night." Fear took over her body and she started to tremble.

"Leslie Lu, don't you dare worry about that bastard. He won't ever hurt you again. I'll make sure of that. Now, let's at least make one wish come true." He said holding her close.

"What's that? A kiss from an amazing guy who happens to be sitting on the floor with me?" Lulu laughed. Johnny smiled and obliged the young lady in his arms.

"I was talking about getting you out of this hospital. You get to go home today." Johnny said, biting back laughter that was threatening to break through at the look on his precious lady's face. "Let's get you up and blow this popsicle stand. I told Luke that I'd have you back to the mansion before sundown."

"Johnny… that is like three hours from now." Lulu said laughing.

"Yea, and what kind of gentleman would I be if I didn't treat you to dinner, coffee and renting you a movie to watch? Because I got quite the offer when I asked to be the one to bring you home." Johnny grinned with a knowing smile.

"What?" A curious Lulu asked.

"You'll see." And left it at that.

X

It was sunset and they were sitting out on the porch of the Quartermain mansion watching the sun go down tangled in each others arms. "Lulu, I want you to know, you don't have to be scared for your life anymore. I'm changing a lot about my life now that you're in it. You mean so much, and your acceptance as well as your family's. that's enough for me." He smiled and kissed her forehead.

Smiled up at him, she kissed him on the lips. "I know that, love. I'm not scared anymore. I just can't be scared when I'm with you. I know you'll protect me." And she curled up as close as she could.

The sun had set and he carried her in the house to watch the movie that they had picked out. Alice had moved all of Lulu's things into a bedroom on the first floor, so as to make it easy for her. It was so kind all of the things the Quartermain's were doing to help her out.

"So, Johnny, did you think about that offer?" Monica asked with a smile.

"I did, and I thought maybe Tracy and Luke should tell Lulu what's going on." Johnny smiled back.

"Gumdrop!" Her father came over and kissed her. She was now able to stand, and walk with some assistance from a cane or a walker.

"Father, Tracy, what is going on." Lulu asked suspiciously. Everyone just laughed.

"Well… We know that in Manhatten, Johnny has… upset, for lack of better word, a few people. We've asked him to move into the mansion with us. To help you and all." Tracy said, showing one of her rare smiles.

Turning to look at Johnny, Lulu stared at him with a shocked expression. "Well?!" Lulu about squeaked in excitement.

"I was going to ask what you thought." Johnny mumbled shyly.

Lulu turned to look at everyone in the room with them, "He's staying here. In my room?" She tried. Everyone just laughed.

"He's staying either in your room, or the one next to your room. It's his choice. Maybe we could turn the pool house into an apartment for you two… but lets get you settled back at home first gumdrop." Her father said with a smile.

X

It had been a year and half since the shooting. Trevor and Logan were both rotting in prison. Logan still hated Johnny, and probably always would. Johnny had gone to school to become a real business man and now worked on the board of ELQ. Lulu was going to school to become a nurse and was now walking completely on her own.

And that night they had another date. They never did anything fancy, because they preferred a quiet life. They chose to go to the metro court however. Sitting out on the terrace, music playing all around them, Johnny got down on one knee.

"Lulu, you've changed my life. All in all, for the better. You drive me crazy sometimes, but I can't help but to adore you. Please, continue to be mine. Be my wife?" He opened a small black, velvet box that held a small and simple silver ring with a single sapphire in the middle.

Tears fell down her cheeks, and she'd forgotten how to speak. But she smiled and nodded her head quickly, throwing her arms around his neck and kissing him. "I love you Johnny."

X

The End


End file.
